


Young Forever

by Llen_a



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Danielbot, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llen_a/pseuds/Llen_a
Summary: Seongwoo will treasure Daniel permanently in his heart. The image of Daniel that he has will never change. He will be young forever.(Don't let the summary fool you)





	Young Forever

Seongwoo will treasure Daniel permanently in his heart. The image of Daniel that he has will never change. He will be young forever.  
The first time Seongwoo talked to Daniel was one late sleepless night during high school. He had school the next day but Seongwoo was shifting restlessly in his bed unable to sleep.

 **Ongbak95** : HI  
Seongwoo clicked a quick send.  
**Ongbak95** : I’m Seongwoo.  
He added.

  
**SigmaEuiGON** : Hi, My name is Daniel. Nice to meet you, Seongwoo!  
Came an almost prompt reply.

  
**Ongbak95** : Nice to meet you too, Daniel.  
**Ongbak95** : What do you do when you cannot sleep?

  
**SigmaEuiGON** : Some people count sheeps but I have yet to try that. *smiley face* Why can’t you sleep?

  
**Ongbak95** : I don’t know. I think a lot.

  
**SigmaEuiGON** : What do you think about, Seongwoo?

  
**Ongbak95** : Loads of stuff. Like how I’m flunking my classes except Art and History. About how this is my last year in school and I may or may not get into college. And about Minhyun…

  
**SigmaEuiGON** : That is quite a lot of burden. And what about Minhyun?

  
**Ongbak95** : Minhyun got himself a boyfriend.  
Seongwoo sulkily punched that sentence on the keyboard as he thought about Dongho. Perfect and Sexy Dongho whom Minhyun was head over heels for. Who has taken Minhyun away from him.

  
**SigmaEuiGON** : Congratulations to Minhyun!

  
**Ongbak95** : You don’t understand!

Seongwoo replied a little annoyed at the response.

 **SigmaEuiGON** : What don’t I understand, Seongwoo?

  
**Ongbak95** : Never mind. I should just sleep.

  
**SigmaEuiGON** : But I thought you cannot sleep?

  
**Ongbak95** : Damn you.

  
**SigmaEuiGON** : I’m sorry : (

  
**Ongbak95** : No-  
**Ongbak95** : Have you ever liked anyone?

  
**SigmaEuiGON** : No. But I think I might like you.  
Seongwoo blushed.

  
**Ongbak95** : Do you like art?  
And as the shy boy he was, he decided to change the subject.

  
**SigmaEuiGON** : Maybe. Do you?

  
**Ongbak95** : Yes. I love drawing!

  
**SigmaEuiGON** : That’s cute. What do you draw?

  
**Ongbak95** : Stuff. Random stuff. Almost everything that I see.

  
**SigmaEuiGON** : Will you draw me?

  
**Ongbak95** : If I know what you look like, I might.

  
**SigmaEuiGON** : Surprise me. Draw me like one of your French girls.  
Seongwoo laughed at that but he knew he’d be thinking about that.  
He checked the time and it was almost 4.30 am and he had to get ready for school in about an hour. Might as well get some sleep.

  
**Ongbak95** : I should go now. But it was nice talking to you, Daniel… Will you be here later?

  
**SigmaEuiGON** : Of course! Just holler and I’ll be here.

  
**Ongbak95** : Alright then. Talk to you later after school!

  
**SigmaEuiGON** : Have fun at school, cutie.

 

That day Seongwoo drifted off to sleep with a smile and had the best one hour nap before he was abruptly woken up by his alarm and had to groggily get ready for school.

“SEONGWOO!” Minhyun jumped on him from behind.  
“What?’’ Seongwoo answered, as nonchalant as he could, fixing his backpack that almost fell because of Minhyun’s sudden attack. Seongwoo has, over the past two years, learned to hide his emotions so very well regarding Minhyun. He has never let his huge crush on his best friend get in between their friendship but lately it has been hard for him with Minhyun starting to date.Boys. He never made a move on Minhyun because he always thought Minhyun was somewhat straight—okay also because he was a huge coward and was afraid he might lose Minhyun altogether.  
“Guess what happened with Dongho yesterday?” Started Minhyun, all excited, narrating about his wonderful new-found love life with Dongho, the hot senior. This has been their routine for the past 7 days. Seongwoo going to school, Minhyun catching up to him with the latest updates of his rendezvous with his new boyfriend Dongho before they got to their respective first classes and Seongwoo begrudgingly listening to it in silence before he got to the safety of his first class where Minhyun wasn’t there and he could rant about his woes to his other bestfriend Jaehwan, who was the only one who knew about his hopeless crush on Minhyun.

 

‘’Just move on already.’’ Jaehwan drawled on with a bored look on his face as he scratched his head (read not been washed today), at which Seongwoo grimaced but decided to ignore, Minhyun nags at him enough for being dirty anyway.  
‘’But I—‘’  
‘’NO.’’ Jaehwan put his fist on the desk startling Seongwoo. ‘’Look, you either straight up tell Minhyun that you’re in love with him or move on. We both know the first one is never going to happen so you better suck it up and move on because my ears are about to bleed from your constant whining.”

Before Seongwoo could respond to that, the teacher came and lessons started but Seongwoo couldn’t focus. Jaehwan was right though, even when Minhyun was single and available, he never planned on making a move no matter how much Jaehwan encouraged him to go for it. He was never brave enough. Now that Minhyun was taken, he didn’t have a right to complain, especially to Jaehwan who has been supportive over the past two years, no wonder he was tired of this mess with no solution. He decided he should relieve Jaehwan of that burden.

 

 

The rest of the day went by painfully slow, with lunch time being worst. Minhyun didn’t join them for lunch, instead he gave them a thumbs up with a shit-eating grin as he followed Dongho to the table where the seniors ate. Seongwoo felt his insides turn upside down at the sight but decided to remain silent for the sake of Jaehwan. He was going to be a man and swallow his feelings and move on.

 

That evening he went home and opened the site that he bookmarked earlier and logged in to his account.

  
**SigmaEuiGON** : You don’t deserve that kind of pain. You deserve love. Lots of love, you poor little cute thing.

  
_I know_. Seongwoo wanted to whine and cry when finally someone was on his side after his best friend lashed out on him earlier. He had poured his heart out at Daniel about the happenings of that day and unlike, Jaehwan, Daniel was really sweet and supportive about it even comforting him with little flirty jokes. Eventhough Daniel was a complete stranger, Seongwoo liked the attention Daniel was giving him.

  
**Ongbak95** : But I like him so much. : (

  
**SigmaEuiGON** : Look, Seongwoo, you shouldn’t let another person make you feel miserable no matter how nice they are. As harsh as your friend Jaehwan sounds, he is right. You should move on.

  
**Ongbak95** : But it’s so hard.

  
**SigmaEuiGON** : That’s what I’m here for ; )  
It would be a lie if Seongwoo said he didn’t feel better after talking to Daniel. His words made Seongwoo happy and even hopeful. He smiled to sleep for the second time that week.

That night he dreamed of a soft looking boy with pink hair and all smiles. He looked liked he could be of his age or even younger but he was definitely cute and bright and warm like an early spring day. He was sure he even smelled like spring.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I wrote this plot for Mino and Nam Taehyun of WINNER but halfway through it decided that Ongniel fit the story more.  
> This ismy first time writing for WANNA one, because I love these babies so much.  
> Feedbacks and criticisms are most welcome, also, please let me know what you think of this lame-ish story or predictions? Coz those are always fun and inspiring.


End file.
